Quest Across Galaxies
by Hiei81
Summary: All you need to know is this is a Bulma and Vegeta fic. The real sum is in side.
1. Chapie 0: Prologue

Summery; Vegeta is a Prince of a fallen race. He travels from galaxy to galaxy gaining loyal followers so he can destroy the evil Frieza. While on his journey he encounters a lovely human inventor, an Earth, named Bulma. Vegeta is sure she is crucial to the war. With her by his side, will he be able to defeat Frieza and his ever growing threat to humanity… or what's left of it. But will the emotionless Prince be able to stay away from the beautiful inventor, especially with mating season for Saiyans coming closer. This'll be fun. Bulma/ Vegeta pairing.

Quest Across Galaxies; Chapie; 0; Prologue

Galaxies were beautiful. A place where scientists dream of visiting, and novelists lust to write about. A space where time stops and every thing is forgotten. At leased…. That's what Bulma Briefs believed it to be.

At this moment the twenty seven- year- old inventor was in her lab. Tinkering with her "toys." If that's what you call theoretically stable chemicals and bio engineer parts "toys." Her waist length aqua blue hair was up in a bun. A few strands fell out and across her exotic face lazily.

She furiously swiped at them with her right hand, then went back to her calculations on how to attach nerve points to a biological limb (Full Metal Alchemist!). Her deep bluish green eyes narrowed in concentration. Then she mumbled something about "I can't blow up the garage again. Or Dad will have a fit."

Her eyes narrowed even more when a small drop of acid, she was using, fell with a "plop" into the base she was experimenting on. She waited…. And waited…. And waited. Finally, she let out the breath, she didn't know she was holding, and smiled.

Yep! Leave it to her to find the only acid and base mixture that won't blow up in your face (I don't know if that's true. But it's my fic. So it is!). Never mind the fact that it cost her nearly ten garages.

Proud of her accomplishment, she sat back to review her notes. Her baggy pants and shirt scraping her silky skin, doing every thing in it's power to hid her perfect curves.

®©®© ()()()

Galaxies…. The holder of thousands upon thousands of worthless lives they sit and wait. Completely useless. That's what the Prince of Saiyans Vegeta believed.

At this moment the thirty two- year- old was training in his ships weight room. Boy, it would help him and his troupes if they had some kind of gravity device so they could train under lots of weight (hint, hint. wink, wink). His hair was up in its usual gravity defying spike, his onix eyes glared into the distance, as he completed his 300 push- ups.

Vegeta sat up, then rolled onto his back. His breathing wasn't abnormal for this was his usual routine. He was quite muscular for a man (or Saiyan, which ever you want) of his stauncher, though not too muscular. Where his left hand man, Napa, was so bulky you could see each individual vain, Vegeta was perfect. Small yet powerful. The perfect surprise attack.

Before he could dwell on any thoughts, he picked him self up, grabbed a towel that was hanging near by, and glided toward the exit. The door slid open, with a hiss, when it sensed his ki get close.

Vegeta continued down the long hall way, until he got to his room. He put his hand, palm facedown, on the side of the door, a couple of inches away. Suddenly there was a light under his hand and then, with another hiss, his door opened.

It was the biggest room on the ship. (If you've seen the room that Tara was given in Teen Titans then it's like that.) A Queen size bed was on the left and weights were spread randomly around the ground. On the far right was his bathroom. It was 15 feet by 10. A rather large bathroom if you think about it.

He took a shower, dressed, then exited his room. He, once again, walked down the long hall way. Except this time he stopped at the end. The door also hissed as it slid open and he was left looking at his men. Each one was loyal to the end. Vegeta made sure of that him self.

As he walked in he was ambushed with hellos. He nodded and moved towered the middle of the room. There he sat down on the chair that was set there. He looked at the blue woman that was to his right.

"Cloji. What's the analyses?" She looked at him with a smiling face. she's been that way ever since Piccolo, a warrior namican, had saved her from her home planet when it was about to blow. They hit if off ever since. Vegeta suspected she was pregnant.

"We're only 15 hours away from a planet named-" She took a look at the screen flashing before her. "Earth." Vegeta nodded again.

"And are you picking up anything?" She looked again.

"Ya… Though only one… Wait! There's two!" Vegeta smirked.

"How powerful?" There was a uncomfortable silence. Vegeta looked at her expectedly. Cloji gulped.

"Umm… Well… You see.." Vegeta closed his eyes in agitation.

"Well Woman?" She gulped again and flinched.

"They're both very powerful… One of them…." She cut off again. Vegeta finally sighed and looked at Piccolo for help. The namican was in the far corner with his arms crossed looking on in what could be called light amusement. Finally, he sighed and walked forward.

"Cloji… Let me see." She nodded and backed away. Piccolo took a look at the screen. After a few seconds he looked back to Vegeta.

"It appears, Sir, that one of them is even stronger then you." There was a very uncomfortable silence. Then Vegeta snapped.

"WHAT!" Piccolo sighed.

"I said-"

"I herd what you said!" Vegeta suddenly sat up and started to walk out.

"May I ask where you are going Sir?" Piccolo asked, Vegeta stood rigged.

"Set a coarse for this so called Earth. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get there. When Piccolo nodded Vegeta started waking again.

While he was walking he thought to him self.

'More powerful then me? Impossible. It must be another Saiyan. But…. how?' He opened his door again and put his night clothes on.

"It doesn't matter. I will soon have him on my team, and Frieza will be destroyed!" He nodded to him self, got into his bed, and fell into a light slumber.

'I. Will. Defeat. Frieza!'

Well? How was that?

Bet cha know what goin ta happin!

Heeheeheeheehee.

I don't own anything… unfortunately.

I wish I owned Gohan. In his younger stage not when he's older.

Oh, well.

Hiei81


	2. Chapie 1: Reunion

READ THIS!

The Gohan in this story is not a geek, like he turned out to be. He's cool, loves to fight, and eats a lot. No geekines! No glasses, no short hair, and NOOOO studying. YAY!

©

Summery; Vegeta is a Prince of a fallen race. He travels from galaxy to galaxy gaining loyal followers so he can destroy the evil Frieza. While on his journey he encounters a lovely human inventor, an Earth, named Bulma. Vegeta is sure she is crucial to the war. With her by his side, will he be able to defeat Frieza and his ever growing threat to humanity… or what's left of it. But will the emotionless Prince be able to stay away from the beautiful inventor, especially with mating season for Saiyans coming closer. This'll be fun. Bulma and Vegeta/ Goku and Chi Chi/ Gohan and OC.

©

Quest Across Galaxies: Chapie 1: Reunion

©

Goku looked into the sky, as he flew to his "little sisters" house. Something was about to happen; he could feel it. As he looked into space he could make out several large objects that were headed straight for Earth.

"What the hell…?" He watched as the objects hit the Earth a couple of miles away. Goku's eyes widened when he realized the position the objects were located. Bulma's house.

"Oh… Shit…"

© Bulma's POV ®

I was walking out of my lab when it happened. There was a loud noise. Then the Earth, beneath my feet, begin to shake. I screamed and it got even worse. There was a big rumble then something, to my right, blew up. I turned, in that direction, and was surprised to see six round ships.

Each the size of half a car, they looked like they would only fit a body of normal stauncher. Two of them were attached to the front two. The other two were by them selves.

There was a loud hissing sound and, what I could assume was the front, opened. Inside the first one, that was unattached, was a bald man whom was very bulky. In the second one, that was unattached, was a green man with pointed ears, and a white cap.

Kami! He looked like the guardian of the Earth! When the two that were attached opened, I almost fainted. They looked like Goku! When the last two didn't open I assumed they were empty.

They looked at me and time stopped. Their noses twitched and it looked like they were smelling me. Their eyes widened and they took a step forward.

I steeped back, stumbled, and fell my ass. Their heads snapped up and glared at something behind me. I looked back and almost sighed in relief.

Goku!

He was standing just a couple of feet behind me. Meeting the glare of his look- a- likes, the bald guy, and the green guy. The green guy steeped forward and I had a distinct feeling he was sizing Goku up. He nodded towered the bald one and that one smirked.

I shivered and instinctively steeped closer to Goku. He grabbed my right arm and pulled me back, so I was behind him. One of Goku's look- a- likes (the one with the hair that went down to his knees.) said something in a strange language. I felt Goku stiffen.

What did the look- a- like say?

Goku's tail (I know, he's not supposed to have a tail. But tough shit! Tails are sexy and both Goku and Gohan are going to have one! (sticks tong out) so there!) wrapped around my waist and tightened.

I wrapped my arms around his chest and hung on to my "Big Brother." These people scared me…. And Bulma Briefs didn't scare easily, damn it! The bald man stepped forward and spoke in the same strange language.

I shivered.

He may have been speaking to Goku, but he was starring at me. His eyes cold yet full of lust. I shivered again. Out of all of them, he freaked me out the most. He looked like he could snap me in half if he wanted too.

The other Goku look- a- like (the one with hair like Goku) stepped forward and put an arm in front of the bald man. He shook his head, said some weird words in the strange language to Goku, then nodded to me. Goku shook his head then talked back to the men in the same strange language they were talking to him with.

I starred, wide eyed, at Goku. How the hell did he know that language! The Goku look- a- like grumbled, then bowed.

© Normal POV ®

"My name is Bardock." He introduced himself in a gruff voice, but you could tell he was trying to be nice. Bulma was surprised when he spoke in English.

"We are on Earth to pin point the two powerful beings." Both Goku and Bulma nodded. They knew who the new comers were talking about. After all, you have to be very powerful to defeat Buu, Cell, and some androids.

Bulma was about to protest but Goku already stepped forward.

"I am the being." Bardock nodded.

"We figured as much… Son." Bulma gasped while Goku stiffened.

"…. Dad…?" Bardock nodded a small smile appearing on his face. Then he indicated to the other Goku look- a- like.

"And this is your brother, Raditz." Raditz bowed then straitened. A smirk on his face.

"You are powerful, brother. I was surprised when I smelt you on this human female."

'So that's what they're talking about!' Bulma thought to herself. Goku's tail, that was still wrapped around her waist, loosened. Then let go all together.

"You are welcome in my home… Not here." The four nodded and then jumped. Bulma had been around Goku her whole life, so she wasn't surprised when they started floating.

Goku was about to take off as well, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look into Bulma's eyes.

"Take me with you." She pleaded. He sighed and scratched the back of his head with a thoughtful look on his face.

"…Ya sure?" Bulma nodded and he picked her up bridal style. Bulma didn't even flinch when he pushed off. While they were in the air Bardock turned to Goku.

"How did you become so powerful, Son? There is no one on this planet that would be able to fight back. Except the other force we detected." Goku smirked.

"It's all because of Bulma, here!" Bulma blushed while they just looked confused.

"How can a mere human female possibly put up a fight?" Raditz asked. Goku laughed while Bulma fumed.

"Hay! How dare you! Why I otta'-" She struggled in Goku's grip, while making a grabbing motions with her hands. When she realized Goku had no intention of letting her go, she huffed, and crossed her arms.

"A girl can help, without physically fighting…. I invented a chamber that can multiply the earth's gravity by more then five mill!" She stated proudly. They looked confused. Then Bardock nodded, said something in the weird language, then looked at Goku. Goku nodded and the others seemed to get it.

"That's genius." Raditz commented. Bulma smirked.

"Of course." Bardock seemed to think for a moment, then a light bulb appeared.

"I completely forgot!" He moved his hand to indicate the bald one.

"This is Nappa." He pointed to the green man.

"And his name is Piccolo." Nappa snorted and Piccolo didn't do anything.

'Jezz… Anti- social much?' Thought Bulma bitterly.

®

As they neared Goku's house Bulma started to struggle. Sure, she liked flying but she had to piss… Bad!

"Goku." She hissed, when she was sure their new "friends" weren't listening.

"Could ya hurry up? I gotta' go!" She felt him nod and he picked up speed. They arrived a few minutes later Goku sat her down and she ran into the house. The males stayed out side. Staring…. Finally, Goku snapped out of it and smiled. Turning to the rest of the males he asked:

"Would ya like to meet my REAL mate and son?" They all looked surprised, except for Piccolo who looked like he was as bored as hell.

"Chi! Gohan! Common out!" As soon as he started yelling, a young woman came running out. She had thick raven hair, that was in a long braid that went down to the small of her back. Her eyes were as black as night. Behind her was a boy around the age of fifteen or sixteen. His blue- black hair stuck up like his Fathers and his eyes were like his hair.

Goku's smile got even bigger when the woman launched herself at him. His arms automatically went around her waist, and her arms around his neck. The boy stood a couple of feet away. When the woman let Goku go and stood back, the boy steeped forward. It happened so fast, even Piccolo was lost.

One second the boy was standing in front of Goku, the next he was behind him. Goku flipped but the boy moved to the side, throwing a punch at Goku's midsection. Goku side flipped and kicked out, aiming for the boys head. The boy moved quickly, leaving his after image for Goku to punch at.

Punch, punch, kick, punch, kick. It went on for a while… Finally, it seemed Goku had had enough. He powered up- his hair turned gold, his eyes turned green and his body erupted into yellow flames (for all the stupid people out there… Well, he turned super Saiyan).

Nappa, Bardock and Raditz gasped. The super Saiyan legend was true! They herd a scream and turned to the boy, who was powering up as well. His hair glowed gold, eyes turned green and his body also spontaneously combusted.

The boy's a super Saiyan too!

The two disappeared but they could fallow their Ki. Random flashes of light went off everywhere. The four new comers just watched in awe.

A half an hour later Goku threw his fist and the boy kicked. It was a draw. They powered down then flew to the new comers. By this time Bulma had come out and was in a conversation with Chi Chi. Goku gave Nappa, Piccolo, Bardock and Raditz a goofy grin.

"This is my Son, Gohan, and my mate, Chi Chi." He indicated to the woman and the boy. Bardock and Raditz nodded, Nappa stared at Bulma with lust, and Piccolo looked like he could care less.

Goku introduced Nappa, Piccolo, Bardock, and Raditz to his family, then they went inside to eat. Bulma learned that Goku and Gohan's appetites were….. Saiyan custom.

®

When they finished they migrated to the living room.

"So…." Goku started.

"What's up?" Bardock raised an eyebrow at his Son's strange wording, but shrugged it off… After all: this was Earth.

"My Son… Out side this Universe, a very large and bloody battle is being fought…. We need you. You and your son." (lol. Could you just imagine? "Join us. Join us.") Goku, who was looking at the floor, glanced up to his Son.

"Well? Wad ya think?" Gohan looked at his Father, then nodded.

"Well!" He exclaimed (after speaking with Chi, of course. She could get scary!).

"Looks like we're going into outer space!"

®

The moon gazed down upon the beauty below it. Her exotic blue hair and eyes sparkled as she looked into the pond in front of her.

Goku looked at her from behind a tree, then walked up to the blue haired goddess. Chi and Gohan were back at the house, with the rest, getting ready.

"What's wrong?" Bulma's head snapped up and looked at Goku.

"Nothing…. Absolutely nothing… Except the fact that my only brother, sister and nephew are going into space without me!" A tear escaped, and ran down her cheek. Goku sighed and looked at her.

"You want to go?" She looked at him and smiled. He sighed again and smiled back.

"Looks like we're ALL going to save the world." Her smile widened and she hugged him.

"Looks like it to me."

®®®®®®


End file.
